


Don't Let Go

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Dominance, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: Jack O'Neill is a man who knows what he likes. And right now he likes Cameron Mitchell, stretched out on the bed beneath him. He likes to take his time, playing with him, teasing him, bringing him to the edge over and over, but denying him release until Cameron is desperate and begging.





	

Cameron grunted as Jack pushed him down on his back on the bed. Grinning, he grabbed handfuls of Jack’s shirt and pulled him down on top of him, legs wrapping around Jack’s and holding him in place. “Fuck I missed you, Sir” he murmured, nipping at Jack’s lips before kissing him hard.

“Missed you too,” Jack groaned between kisses, bracing himself on the bed with a hand either side of Cameron’s head. He ground his hips down making Cameron buck up against him and pull him even closer. “Christ, Mitchell…” They rocked against each other, kissing and touching with a growing sense of urgency, desperation clouding their movements until they were panting open mouthed against each other’s necks, rutting together like teenagers.

“More...” Cameron thrust up against Jack, hands tangling in his hair. He sucked on Jack’s lower lip, trying to pull him even closer. “Jack… Sir, please!” 

“Naked,” Jack agreed and started to untangle himself from Cameron. He whined softly with loss, a noise echoed by Cameron a heartbeat before Cameron pulled him back down, hands fisting in his t-shirt and ripping it clean off. Jack groaned, then frowned. “I liked that shirt.” He smacked Cameron playfully on the arm, grunting when Cameron pulled him back down on the bed.

“Shouldn’t have worn it,” Cameron growled, his fingers fumbling with Jack’s jeans. 

“Guess not. You’re still buying me a new one.” Jack knocked Cameron’s hands away and slid his hands up under Cameron’s shirt. “You’re wearing too much. You concentrate on getting yourself naked, get all your layers off.” He popped the button on his jeans and unzipped them, one hand sliding inside to cup his cock. “Then I’ll get naked. Deal?”

Cameron bit his lower lip, eyes fixed on Jack’s hand disappearing into his jeans and the slow, deliberate movements he could see; Jack playing with himself, fingers working his erection. He groaned and let his eyes roam upwards, tracing the lines of Jack’s hipbones, the edges of his muscles up to his tight dark nipples. Another soft needy sound and Cameron’s eyes trailed further up to Jack’s face, his skin flushed pink, his eyes hooded and dark and his lips red and swollen. 

“If you don’t hurry up and get naked soon, I’m gonna come in my pants.” Jack panted, his hips canting up into his hand. He leaned forward, his other hand on the edge of the bed and his eyes fixed on Cameron’s. 

“And this is a bad thing how?” Cameron wanted to know, his voice husky. “Maybe I want to watch you come in your pants?”

“If I come in my pants, you don’t get fucked,” Jack reminded Cameron.

Cameron chuckled. “I could still fuck you.”

“You think that’s the way it’s gonna be?” Jack groaned and flicked his thumb over the head of his cock, his whole body trembling. “Now get naked before it’s too late.”

“I...” Cameron swallowed hard. “Yes, Sir.” His breath caught in his throat before he let it out in one long exhalation. He slid off the bed and stripped faster than Jack had ever seen him before he fell back on his back on the bed, one hand curled around his hard cock, stroking it gently as he met Jack’s eyes. “Your turn. Jeans off. Fuck me.” 

“How am I supposed to resist an offer like that?” Jack kicked his jeans off and crawled onto the bed, pushing Cameron down against the mattress. He straddled him, holding Cameron’s hands down on the bed as he kissed him, lips, tongue and teeth demanding dominance, teasing Cameron’s lips and tongues as he rocked down, rubbing against him. 

“Fuck me,” Cameron growled again, grunting when Jack knocked his legs open, bent his knees and placed his feet flat on the bed, and knelt between them. “Yeah, like that. I want feel you inside me, Jack.” His hands curled into fists, his hips thrusting up as Jack’s fingers trailed along the underside of his cock, down to cup his balls then stroking along his perineum to circle his hole. “Please...” Cameron demanding tone became pleading as Jack’s fingers continued to tease, making Cameron buck and writhe. “Sir...” 

Jack chuckled at Cameron’s whine but took pity on him, squirting lube into his hand, then pressing one finger gently, but insistently in past the ring of muscle. He worked the digit round in short circles, loosening the muscle and making Cameron gasp and bear down against him, begging for more. He pulled his finger out and added a second, sliding them in against the resistance, scissoring them, crooking them, fucking Cameron with them. 

“If you don’t hurry the fuck up and get your cock inside me,” Cameron grunted, hands grabbing Jack’s shoulders.

“You’ll do what?” Jack teased, rubbing his fingers over Cameron’s prostate and making him cry out and arch up. 

“I’ll fucking come.” 

“No. No you won’t.” Jack slid his fingers back out, then curled them tightly around the base of Cameron’s cock, squeezing and tugging on his balls; Cameron yelped in pain and tried to pull away. “There, see? Told you you weren’t gonna come.”

“Fuck you do that for?” Cameron snapped

“To stop you from coming.” Jack curled one hand round the back of Cameron’s neck and kissed him, tongue teasingly stroking across Cameron’s. “Got too much planned for you to come just yet.” His hands stroked across Cameron’s back and sides, playing across his ass, tickling and touching until Cameron was squirming against him. “Gonna make the wait so worthwhile. Gonna make you come like you’ve never come before.” 

“How about you get on with it then?” Cameron licked and sucked at Jack’s neck, fingers tightening in his hair. 

“I can do that.” Jack released Cameron long enough to grab the lube. He quickly slicked up his cock, hands sliding over Cameron’s hips as he worked himself into position, pressing his cock in gently, steadily until he was fully sheathed; Cameron panting beneath him, legs around his waist, heels against his lower back and hands in his hair. “Jesus fuck, Mitchell.”

“Move,” Cameron half grunted, half begged, his feet kicking lightly against Jack’s back, fingers tugging his hair, angling his head to claim his lips, tongue parting them roughly. “Now.” 

“Bossy fucker.” Jack bit down on Cameron’s shoulder, making him yelp but at the same time tightened his grip on Cameron’s hips. “You asked for it.” He pulled almost all the way out before sliding back in again, repeating until his thrust was smooth then sped up, quickly finding a hard and fast rhythm as he fucked Cameron, sucking and nipping at his lips. His thumbs dug into the sensitive flesh of Cameron’s hips, bruising him; Cameron’s own hands ran down his back, short nails leaving bloody scratches as Cameron arched under him, begging him with words and body. “Not yet...” Jack trailed off with a low groan, his eyes closed and his back bowing as his body quaked with orgasm, his thrusts becoming erratic and sloppy before he slammed in one last time, panting his relief open-mouthed against Cameron’s lips. He slumped forwards, cock sliding out of Cameron’s ass; Cameron’s erection pressing insistently against his thigh as Cameron rocked against him, whimpering desperately but Jack rolled off, laying on his back next to Cameron, pushing Cameron away when he climbed on top. “Not done with you yet,” he murmured. “Just gotta...” he grunted, stretching out and sighing as his back popped. He crossed to the bathroom and grabbed a wet cloth, cleaning the drying come from himself but leaving it dripping down Cameron’s thighs. 

Cameron started to sit up, to leave the bed but Jack pushed him back down, rolling his eyes at the growl and shove to his chest he received in return. 

“Relax,” Jack ran his hands through Cameron’s hair, fingertips scraping over his scalp making him shiver. “I told you I’m not done with you yet, so stop your whining, lay back and enjoy yourself.” He ran his fingers down Cameron’s neck then back up his throat, brushing over his lips; Cameron sucking them into his mouth before Jack bent down and kissed him. “Hands over your head,” he whispered in Cameron’s ear. “Hold on to the headboard.” 

Cameron groaned but lay back and caught hold of the headboard, a flash of curiosity in his eyes as he met Jack’s gaze. “I…” 

“Comfortable?” Jack interrupted, running his fingers along Cameron’s biceps. 

“Yeah,” Cameron swallowed heavily, his voice catching in his chest. 

“If you let go, I stop.” Jack dipped his head, capturing Cameron’s lips under his. “If you want me to stop, let go.” He trailed his lips down over Cameron’s chin, scraping his teeth gently. “Don’t come. If you do…” Pulling back enough to meet Cameron’s eyes again, Jack paused and waited for Cameron’s reaction, grinning widely when Cameron shifted position on the bed, tightening his grip on the metal bars of the headboard and spreading his legs, lifting his hips. “Good boy,” he murmured, kissing Cameron again, tongue parting his lips and teasing Cameron’s tongue. He broke the kiss, once again kissing his way down over Cameron’s chin and along his jaw, mouthing down his neck to bite and nuzzle at his collarbone, marking him. “Fuck…” Rocking back on his haunches, Jack sat back straddling Cameron’s thighs, his cock starting to swell again and raked his eyes over Cameron. 

Cameron was stretched out in the centre of the bed, hands curled tightly around the headboard above his head. His eyes were closed, his lips red and swollen, the top one sucked in between his teeth. His mouth was open and he was panting for breath, every exhalation a needy noise. His skin was flushed pink, his nipples brown hard little points in his chest, his balls heavy and his cock red, swollen and curving up his stomach, smearing his skin as it drooled pre-come. 

He leaned forward again and running one finger down Cameron’s throat, tracing the line of his collar down to his chest. “God the things I want to do to you.”

“Then fuckin’ get on and do them.” Cameron growled, eyes snapping open and pinning Jack. 

Jack chuckled and dipped his head, running his tongue down Cameron’s throat, following the path of his finger, pausing to suck lightly on his adam’s apple. He licked his way down Cameron’s chest to one of his hard nipples, tongue flicking across it and his hands trailing [find another word] up and down Cameron’s sides, tickling, making Cameron gasp and wriggle even as he arched his chest up into Jack’s mouth. 

“Ja… Sir, Fu…” Cameron broke off with a hiss as Jack’s lips closed around one of his nipples and he started to suck; gently at first, then increasing suction until Cameron was moaning and writhing on the bed, bucking his hips into air, desperate for a touch to his erection. “Please...” 

Jack released Cameron’s nipple with a soft pop and a scrape of teeth that made Cameron gasp. “God I love hearing you beg” He continued running his fingers along Cameron’s side, tickling hard and relentless, Cameron squirming and writhing, panting for breath and then took Cameron’s other nipple into his mouth. His hands trailed lower, sliding down to Cameron’s hips, making Cameron thrust up with a desperate whine. “That’s it,” Jack encouraged, mouthing his way down Cameron’s torso, “let me hear you.” 

Cameron whined quietly, tightening his grip on the headboard until his knuckles turned white. He licked his lips, lifting his head to look at Jack then slumping back down on the pillows, body squirming as Jack’s fingers made their way down over his hips. “Please...” 

Jack chuckled, ghosting the palms of his hands down the outsides of Cameron’s legs, fingers and thumbs rubbing the soles of his feet and caressing his ankles. Cameron’s legs fell further apart and he whimpered, fighting the urge to pull his feet out of Jack’s grasp. “That’s it,” Jack murmured, his hands stroking up the insides of Cameron’s legs, tongue trailing up his inner thigh as he thumbs brushed over his hips.

“Jesus… fuck... Jack…” Bracing his feet on the mattress, Cameron bucked his hips up hard, desperate for Jack to touch his cock. “Please… You gotta… Sir, I need… fuck, please…” His voice broke on his last plea and Jack took pity on him, settling back between Cameron’s spread legs, his own legs parted as his cock swelled and hardened. 

Running a single finger along the underside of Cameron’s erection, Jack groaned as Cameron bucked and rocked against him, pulling hard on the headboard. He shifted his grip, pressing Cameron’s hips down on the bed and licking a single stripe along Cameron’s cock, following the path his finger had taken. 

A strangled moan escaped Cameron and he tensed, panting hard as Jack’s lips closed around the very head of his cock, sucking lightly. He bucked against Jack’s hold on his hips, his head slamming down on the pillows, whole body trembling as Jack took more of his cock in; sucking, teasing with tongue, lips and teeth until Cameron was begging to come and panting his name. “Fuck... Fuck... Oh, God, Jack I’m gonna… please...fuck…” 

Jack pulled away and wiped the back of his hand over his lips. He met Cameron’s eyes. “Something you want?” he teased, his free hand palming his cock. He ducked his head back down, nuzzling at the base of Cameron’s cock, mouthing at his balls, thumbs teasing down the v of his legs. 

Cameron laughed breathlessly, lazy grin spreading on his face as he rocked his hips up. “How… oh fuck, Jack… God… I... oh, shit...Don’t stop, please… Fuck…” 

Jack chuckled and moved to lay down flush against Cameron, kissing him thoroughly. He slipped a hand between them, curling his fingers around Cameron’s erection, pumping him slowly. Cameron whined and melted under Jack, tightening his grip on the headboard as he kissed Jack back, thrusting his hips into Jack’s fist

“Don’t come,” Jack growled in Cameron’s ear, thumb pressing against his ass. Cameron gasped and shuddered, tensing in place as Jack worked his body, continuing to kiss him. 

“Sir,” Cameron breathed, His cock slipped between Jack’s thighs and he groaned into Jack’s mouth, rocking and thrusting. “Fuck…” He trailed off wordlessly, Jack’s tongue playing with his, pulling back to bite and suck at his lips. Cameron mewled with need, his body quaking. “Please…” he whispered brokenly, arching up, his hands gripping Jack’s shoulders tightly.

“No.” Jack’s voice was husky and he bit down on Cameron’s earlobe, tugging hard on his balls, making him whimper and pull away. Jack smirked and kissed him again, thumb rubbing circles around Cameron’s ass. 

“What will...”

“You don’t want to know,” Jack interrupted and left an open-handed slap on his thigh, making him cry out in surprise. “You forgetting something, Mitchell?” Jack’s gaze flicked to the headboard before meeting Cameron’s eyes, one eyebrow raised and tongue running over his lower lip. He held his breath as Cameron looked back at the headboard then back at him, pink tinge colouring his cheeks and his cock twitching.

“Uhh...” Cameron bit his lip but was unable to stop himself from grinning. He nuzzled Jack’s neck, fingers stroking down the insides of his thighs then he pulled away, moving to lay back down on his back on the centre of the bed; hands curled around the headboard and legs spread. Lifting his head, he met Jack’s eyes, his breath catching at the lust that stared back at him.

Jack moved off the bed and stretched, ran his eyes over Cameron’s out-stretched body. “Fuck...” He ran a finger along the sole of one of Cameron’s feet, nail teasing the sensitive skin; Cameron jerking his leg away. 

Cameron shivered as Jack’s eyes bored into him and he licked his lips at the sight of his re-hardening cock. “You gonna fuck me again?” 

“That’s the plan,” Jack agreed, running his hands in broad strokes up Cameron’s legs, tickling the backs of his knees. His fingers worked the sensitive skin of his inner thighs, squeezing his ass and making Cameron groan and rock his hips. 

“Sure you’re up for that?” 

Jack smirked and pulled back, sitting up and wrapping one hand around his cock. He took a few moments to stroke himself to full hardness, raising an eyebrow at the hungry look on Cameron’s face. “I’m up for it,” he replied, deadpan. He leaned forward and bit down on one of Cameron’s nipples. “Question is,” he continued, scratching short nails down Cameron’s chest, stroking his cock until Cameron whimpered with need. “Are you ready for me? Can you take me again, Mitchell?”

Cameron gasped, arched his back and dug his heels into the mattress. “Fuck…” he groaned at the press of Jack’s fingers to his ass. “Yes, Sir.” His eyes slid closed, his lips parting. He panted as Jack pushed into him, his ass still slick from earlier. “Oh…”

“Yeah,” Jack groaned, shifting position to brace one hand next to Cameron’s head, the other gripping his hip. He fucked Cameron fast and deep, nailing his prostate with each thrust; Cameron reduced to wordless mewls as Jack worked his body. “You can come,” he growled into Cameron’s ear, grabbing his cock and working it roughly. 

Cameron yelled and thrust desperately into Jack’s hand, bucking between Jack’s fingers and cock. He tensed as pleasure crashed through his body. “Oh… Oh… Fuck… I’m gonna… so close… fuck… Sir… please...” 

Jack chuckled breathlessly and moved his attention to the head of Cameron’s cock, circling it with his fingers. “Come,” he ordered, pushing in fully, balls slapping Cameron’s ass and stilled. Cameron’s muscles clenched around him and he groaned, then Cameron was coming hard, crying out, coating Jack’s hand with come, and bearing down on Jack’s cock. 

“Fuck…” Cameron slumped back down on the bed, hands still tightly clenching the headboard. “Please…” He tossed his head back and forth as Jack’s fingers moved over his over-sensitive cock, teasing him through the aftershocks. “Please, no… Oh... Too much, I can’t…”

“No?” Jack echoed, teasing. “You sure about that?” He moved his fist in a slow, steady motion up and down Cameron’s softening cock, massaging the head before fondling his balls. “Bet I could make you come again.” 

Cameron’s hips moved restlessly under Jack’s ministrations as though he was unsure whether he wanted to rock into or pull away from the touch. “Please,” he murmured. A whine escaped him when Jack released his cock then pulled out and rolled off to lay beside him. “Jack?”

Jack leaned over and ran a hand down Cameron’s face, a fond look on his face as Cameron blinked his eyes open. “Easy,” he murmured, kissing him gently before reaching up and carefully uncurling Cameron’s hands from the headboard, bringing his arms down and rubbing them as pins and needles flooded the limbs. “OK?”

Cameron swallowed hard and wiggled his fingers then reached out for Jack’s cock, frowning when Jack batted him away. “What? But you…”

“Can’t come again,” Jack said regretfully. “Fun as that was.” He sat up and grabbed the mostly dry washcloth from the bedside table, methodically cleaning come from them both. Cameron shuddered at the drag of the soft paper over his cock and thighs and Jack kissed him. “Well fucked is a good look on you,” he teased and Cameron blushed, then pulled him down for a sloppy kiss. Dropping the cloth to the floor, Jack arranged Cameron under the covers, spooning up behind him, arm round his waist and dropped a kiss to his shoulder. “Sleep,” he told Cameron. “We need to rest,” he continued when Cameron interrupted, protesting, “round three’s on when we wake up.”

~El fin~


End file.
